Ben10AF Summer fun
by Teaqua
Summary: Ben,Gwen and kevin take a break from alien fighting and go to a summer house by the beach! Gwevin and brotherly Bevin. *FLUFF!*
1. The beach House

**Hello all! secound submision, the gang go away to a summer house by the beach (its a very strange beach) gwevin inside! (brotherly bevin) reference to Benlie. this is gonna be about 3-5 chapters long, Im possibley gonna rewrite, I will fix any spelling/grammer issues eventualy. rated t for saftey, nothing too racey ;) More chapters going up soon! enjoy!**

**Fixed grammer/spelling errors :)**

* * *

The green leather of the back seat squeaked as Ben excitedly jumped around trying to find a comfortable position.

"I swear Tennyson I'm gonna turn this car around"

"Kevin! He's just excited"

"I knew we shouldn't have given him that sugar loaded smoothy"

"What are you, my parents?"

The hyped up teen piped from the back finally settling down in the middle of the seat.

"hope He's not going to be like this the whole weekend" the oldest of the three grumbled under his breath, Gwen put a reassuring hand over his arm which sent heat through his body as she comforted him.

"As soon as we get to the beach he'll be alright"  
His obsidian eyes meet her emerald as she was caught in his gaze unable to pull away.

**BEEP!**

Gwen was forced to pull her arm away as Kevin dodged the black sports car that he had drifted into the path of.

"Geeez Kevin! Maybe you should watch the road not Gwen"

A bright blush bloomed across both the teens faces as Gwen suddenly became highly emerged in the view out her window, at Ben's comment. Finally after during 20minutes of mind numbing silence and Ben's uncontrolled sugar hype, they had finally reached the turn off.  
"So Kevin, where did you hear about this place?"

Gwen finally broke the silence, still gazing at the thick forest on both sides of the road.

"Guy owes me from a tech deal." shrugging slightly clicking the steering wheel and winding the car down the small one way road.  
"Strange place for a beach house" Kevin smiled "wait till ya see it, it's pretty closed off"

The car bumped around the final corner into a grassy clearing, surrounded on all sides by thick forest. The grass led down to sand and the still water that passed itself off as a beach. The large house sat in the middle of the clearing, it was a two story house with a large wooden deck facing the water it had a double garage and large windows on the top part of the house.  
The green and black camero pulled up the drive way and parked out side the closed garage. "Wow! Nice place kev." Ben jumped out of the car as if a bomb was taped to it.

Kevin shrugged popping the boot to grab the many bags that crowded up the trunk.  
"Here tennyson, catch!" Ben caught a chunk of metal keys thrown his way.  
"Nice" Ben flew to the wood door and attempted ever key in the brass door knob, with Gwen stand behind him fighting back a laugh from watching the over enthusiastic brunette. He finally burst through the door after half a dozen keys or so, and ran up stair yelling "dibs on my own room!"  
Gwen just sighed and rolled her eyes holding the door open for Kevin who held 2 suit cases on each arm, Gwen glanced at his strong muscles rippling under his shirt with the weight of the 2 cases. Gwen was forced to look away, hiding a blush. His large frame made its way into the house and threw the cases on the large sofa, before heading out to get the last of the luggage,  
"thanks" he mumbled moving past her.  
"Any time..." she said sarcastically sorting out the cases he had dumped on the lounge. Ben had appeared at the Bottom of the stairs snatching the green case she held zipping it open and grabbing the pair of board shorts that sat on the top of all his clothes he had roughly thrown in, most likely straight off the floor.

"Ben, slow down! The beach is not going anywhere" Gwen yelled after him as he darted to the bathroom to change.  
Kevin couldn't help but laugh as he dumped the last of the bags and plonked down on the couch.

_'That Tennyson kid...I swear he has problems'_  
Kevin thought as he watched Gwen dragged her and Ben's ports up the stairs to there room.

Ben had obviously claimed the only single bed in the house, with a nice view of the forest.  
Dumping his case on the floor inside his room, she stumbled upon the other bedroom. For a house that seamed so big it was strange that it only had 2 rooms. She opened the door and was shocked by the large suite before her. A double bed was against the wall, the bottom of the bed pointed at large panel of glass that faced the calm water outside, dumping her case on the bed she explored the bathroom, it was quite big and had a spa made from some type of sand coloured marble. The room had a large walk in wardrobe, every girls dream. She felt like screaming in delight at the sight of all those potential shoes that could line the insides of the wardrobe. "You like it?" a deep husky voice snapped her from her daydream. Gwen twirled around with a child-in-a-candy-store like twinkle in her eyes.  
"Oh Kevin, I'm in heaven!" she twirled around giggling like she was 10 again. Kevin couldn't help but smile at her innocent playfulness.  
"I've never seen you like this before"

"I haven't felt like this in a long time" she stopped twirling and faced his large body which leaned against the door frame.  
"Ever since that summer 5 years ago, I've never felt so care free and alive, I guess it has something to do with the beach and the feeling of summer".

Kevin took a step towards her and gazed into her soft welcoming eyes.

_'Maybe this trip will be fun after all...'_

Kevin lowered his head towards her, when she realized what was happening she slowly rose up on her toes, they where so close... thoughts rushing through Gwens mind.  
"Hey guys! You coming for a swim?" Ben yelled, bursting into the room as the two quickly backed away from each other hiding a blush.  
"Sure, I'll just get changed" Gwen ducked past Kevin rummaging through her case and grabbing her white bikini then dashing into the bathroom.  
Kevin sighed moving past Ben's snickering form. "Shut it" Kevin grumbled heading down stairs.

_'Ugh!"_ Gwen slammed the door. _'Why does Ben always have to ruin it? I can't believe that! We where so close! Ugh' _she quickly changed trying to think about something else other than strangling Ben to death.

* * *

Kevin pushed a stray black lock out of his face, looking up at the sky, feeling the warm sand on his bare back.

_'Why did Ben have to ruin it? I can't get her outa' my head now! Ugh who am I kidding I can never get her outa my head'_

"Hey kev! Check this out" Ben was in the water staring intently at something in his hands.

_'Ugh what does that kid want now...? Well at least he's not hypo any more...'_ Kevin, slowing got up from his comfy spot on the sand and made his way out to where Ben was.

"What you got there Tennyson your brain?" Kevin snickered over Ben's shoulder looking at the shell he held.  
"Look! It's a perfect shell! No cracks or breaks and the colours nice to"  
"it's a shell Ben, what's the big deal?"

"Big deal? Big deal! Kevin it's a perfect shell, you never find a perfect shell; it's like a four leaf clover"  
"ah... Okay then..."

_'Yep Ben's lost it'_

"Here" Ben shoved the shell into Kevin's hand "you keep it, its good luck. Ben wadded out of the shallow water back onto the beach leaving a baffled Kevin clutching the shell in his hand.

_'Ah... ok what was that?'_

Kevin grumbled finding the soft sand under his feet again, making his way out of the water. He put the sea shell in his pocket.

Gwen was lying on her beach towel, nose in a book as usual. Kevin gazed over her small neat body and her long fiery mane and those lips... How many times had he wanted to kiss those? Maybe a thousand times? Maybe more? Oh how they tempted him, with every word they seamed to mock him. A loud splash brought him out of his thoughts as water gushed over him; Ben had jumped in the water as cannonbolt, sending water all over the sand, barley missing Gwen. "You are so dead" Kevin laughed jumping in the water after Ben.

Gwen looked up from her book when she heard the splash. She giggled at Kevin who was soaked wearing a shocked lost puppy look plastered on his face which quickly turned into his trade mark smirk as she watched him jump in after Ben.

_'Lucky he had board shorts on'_

Gwen's thoughts went back to her book.

A few hours later the sun was beginning to set, they had spent all day on the beach, after a few dozen insults the boys had sent fly each others way, water fights and strange bets they had teamed up to get Gwen into the water and away from her book which was fun for everyone BUT Gwen. As the sinking sun cast peachy light over the water the three soaking teenagers dragged themselves onto the beach, tired and soaked "do you realize we have been out here all day?" Gwen said drying her body and hair with the beach towel. "yeah I guess we have" chuckled Ben shaking his hair and spraying water all over the sand around him.  
"no wonder I'm starvin, we didn't get any lunch" Kevin felt his stomach rumble running a towel over his torso.  
"Speaking about food kev what's for dinner?"

"Ah...barbecue?"

"Great!"

"Sounds good"

* * *

**ok there is chapter one! straight from my ipod, so yes there is a lot of grammer mistakes and minor spelling mistakes. Probley should have been longer for first chapter but I promise that chapter 2 will be longer :) WITH more fluff. well feeling much better today so I should be able to write more, also im going away next weekend BUT im NOT going without my ipod, lets hope comes along for the ride! **

**~Tea**


	2. Nightmares

**finnaly chapter 2 is up! sorry for the wait ive been away all week power writing! anyways hope you enjoy, oh! and by the way I LOVE to read your reviews! much more gwevin fluff in this chapter :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own ben 10/man of action.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Speaking about food kev what's for dinner?" _

_"Ah...barbecue?"_

_"Great!"_

_"Sounds good"_

The three teens walked up to the house carrying beach towels as the orange sun cast long shadows across the golden sand.

"There should be food in the fridge" Kevin set down the gear on the large wooden porch as Ben wet inside to grab the food.

"Oft!" Gwen flopped down on the large hammock as Kevin fired up the barbecue.

"Wow how much food can you fit in one fridge?" Ben returning outside sat a large tray of meat down on the small table near the barbecue.

"Okay what do you guys want?" Kevin inspected the tray of meat.

"Burgers?" Gwen suggested lying limp on the swaying hammock.

"Sure sounds good" Kevin said throwing a bunch of patties on the grill.

Ben flopped on one of the two sun chairs at one end of the porch talking to Kevin about all fights and good memories they had shared.

After a while of listening to the boys drabble, Gwen caught sight of the left over meat still on the table. Lazily she dragged herself off the comfy hammock and carried the left over meet inside mumbling to herself about lazy boys.

Shoving the food back in the packed fridge she grabbed out some ripe tomatoes, lettuce, beetroot and a stack of cheese slices also various sauces. Slicing up the tomato and beetroot and putting everything on a large plate.

"Ben, could you help me with something?" Gwen stuck her head out from the glass door

"Sure" Ben jumped up to meet her in the kitchen.

Carrying out the plate of various vegetables and sauce bottles the two cousins put the food down on the small table as Ben went back into the kitchen to get a packet of bread rolls, leaving Gwen and Kevin alone on the porch.

"Smells good" Gwen lay back down on the hammock smelling the cooking meat.

"Sure does" Kevin flipped a few patties over.

"Reminds me of the barbecues we used to have with grandpa" Gwen smiled closing her eyes and resting her head on one of her arms enjoying the moment.

Kevin gazed over her he couldn't help smile as he watched her blissfully drift as the summer breeze gently swayed the hammock from side to side.

Her flowing hair lay over her shoulders; a smile graced her lips as he watched the sunset light up her features.

Ben returned out side as Kevin threw the cooked burgers on a plate which he placed on the table.

He caught sight of Gwen who was fast asleep on the hammock her chest rising and falling slowly.

Kevin walked over to the hammock and sat down next to her, he didn't want to wake her peaceful sleep but she most likely wanted to eat, she looked like an angel to him. Slowly, gently he took her small shoulders in his callous hands worked over by car matinence.

"Gwen..." he spoke softly, gazing down at her.

She stirred, opening her emerald eyes to meet obsidian orbs gazing down at her.

"Foods ready"

"Oh, thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Come on guys. Foods getting cold!" Ben squeaked tucking into a burger.

After diner and the traditional burping contest between Kevin and Ben the three settled inside to watch movies on the large flat screen.

"What's this movie about again?" Ben moaned

"Well if someone had brought DVDs we wouldn't have had to watch whatever movies are on TV" Gwen shot him a look.

"Hay look it's Tennyson" they all glued there eyes to the TV at Kevin's comment, Ben turned the volume up.

**NEWS FLASH! **

_'Will Harangue here from the Will Harangue show. _

_Updating you on the recent alien sightings around the city'_

"Oh boy..." Ben groaned

_'We now have pictures of these strange beings. We will continue to update on this story as it progresses'_

Pictures flashed across the screen small clips of dark outlines of some the 10 aliens now and then a pink glow or outline of a metal arm graced the screen.

_'We'll let you the viewers decide what you think these creatures are and why they are here. Phone into our online poll the number is on your screen, I'm Will Harangue signing off' _

Gwen and Kevin were still gaping at the screen with a half asleep Ben groaning next to Gwen on the sofa, Kevin on the other side of Gwen, chuckled at Ben's 'I'm so dead' groans.

"This is not good" Gwen turned of the TV

"Let's just hope they don't get a clear picture" Kevin huffed.

Gwen looked up at the clock.

"Guys it's half past midnight, we better get to bed" Gwen yawned getting up from her position on the sofa and walked to the bottom of he stairs.

"Yeah I guess I'll hit the sack" Kevin stood up and pulled Ben with him.

"Come on Tennyson it's past your bed time"

"Ugh...Kevin...not...tired"

"Don't argue Tennyson" Kevin picked a dozing Ben up and threw him over his shoulder.

Gwen only giggled as he followed her up the stairs making a stop to put Ben onto his bed.

Gwen watched from the door way as Kevin gently placed Ben down before moving over to the door.

"Watch this" Gwen moved over to a comatosed Ben lying on the bed.

Dragging the covers up over him she stroked his brown locks.

"Ben, it's time to get up" she whispered just loud enough for Kevin to hear.

"No! mum! 5 more minutes!" he groaned clutching the covers close to him.

Kevin laughed as Gwen left Ben alone and continued the suite with Kevin in pursuit still laughing.

When they got to the suite Gwen threw her case on the floor still in her swimmers she turned to face Kevin.

"I'll take the floor" Gwen stated as Kevin grunted at her comment

"No I'm takin the floor"

"Kevin...its fine really"

"No it's not"

"Well...we could always share?" Gwen blushed a bright red but it would at least resolve the argument.

Kevin's blush was brighter than Gwen's as his eyes snapped open at her muttered comment.

"Ahh well ah...okay I mean only if you wanna..." Kevin scratched the back of his neck.

Gwen smiled at his blushing form before slipping under the covers, letting her head rest against the pillow.

A few seconds later she heard Kevin slip under the covers as well. There backs towards each others, they stuck like glue to the sides of the bed. After what seamed like eternity they both finally fell asleep.

Gwen eyes where heavy as she felt herself drift slowly into reality away from sleep. In her ears soft moans and whimpers shocked her awake, propping herself up a bit she looked over beside her to see a distressed Kevin kicking his legs abit and whimpering his eyes twitching, clutching the pillow at his head.

"No!...NOOOO" he moaned tossing his head, Gwen on impulse moved closer as he continued pleading and twitching.

Slowly on impulse she hesitantly brought her head down to nuzzle his neck.

"Shhh...it's okay I'm here"

He let out a soft whine, before she could move away he wrapped both of his arms around her, one on her upper back the other wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as possible. Moaning into her neck.

"Kevin" Gwen struggled his grasp was strong and was beginning to hurt her.

"No...Please...don't" his voice was muffled against her neck.

"Its okay Kevin I'm here" she ran her hands through his black locks he sounded so weak and venerable.

"Hmpf" he groaned into her neck a sweat coated his bare chest as she felt his racing heart through her palms.

"Kevin?" she lightly shock him

He moaned loudly one more time as a violent shiver ran through him, his eyes shaped open panting heavily.

She continued to comfort him as he released his hold on her. Realizing he was awake she pulled back still keeping her hands around his neck.

He looked at her with sad obsidian eyes as moonlight flooded into the room.

"You okay?" she brushed a midnight black lock from his sweat drenched forehead.

"Bad dream..." he stared back into her worry stained emerald eyes.

"Tell me" she pleaded

"Trust me you don't wanna know"

"you sure?" he nodded, Gwen sighed back curling up next to him.

"Gwen?"

"Mmmm?"

"Don't tell Ben...please"

"I won't" just at that moment he crashed his lips onto hers her eyes jolted open at the sudden movement but soon she relaxed closing her heavy lips. He poured all of his passion into the kiss moving vigorously against her lips.

She responded knotting her fingers through his hair drowning in his strong firm hold around her. When they pulled away realizing breathing was essential for life, neither moved away from each others loving embrace and soon fell asleep together. Neither had a bad dream that night.

However Ben didn't sleep he had seen the whole thing when he was going to scare Kevin because he was woken up by the teens loud moaning, now he would be leaning over a sink for the rest of the night...great.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! chapter 3 is coming soon also I have some new one shots from my week of power writing! **

**~Tea**


End file.
